inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Naty Ranmaru Sawada
---- Archive I have archived it~ Feel free to design it~… 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Einsatz' ' ' 22:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ It is fine but be careful next time~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Einsatz' ' ' 22:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Either you put all the pics at once, and not only 2 but all in one time and not bit by bit, or leave it this way~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Einsatz' ' ' 04:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Einsatz' ' ' 04:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ichino Gallery You didn't do it that bad but you should add them in the right order~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Einsatz' ' ' 17:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) First in his uniforms, then episodes and then TCGs~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Einsatz' ' ' 17:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :-( '''Hey Kariya.' I'm sorry but I've been having major internet problems, it appears I have something wrong with one of my drivers and its not letting me do anything right well the only thing I can manage to do is edit but just barely but I can't watch videos or go onto chats so I can't go onto FB chat today :-( I'm sorry babes I wish I could but sadly I can't :-( I hate this stupid internet and my stupid driver :-( BTW the results for your Round are up in MSPD. You should take a look. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 05:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Aww thanks for understanding my lover girl <3 I'm glad you were occupied and I hope by tomorrow it will be fixed. Yer I saw I got Yuki and I'm glad you got Shindou, just like your title XD Aww really babes well I hope this internet problems stop for the both of us and that my driver works again. I hope I get some luck babes and I hope you get some as well. Thank you my lover girl I love the pics. Ofcourse I am always proud of you my lover girl queen Kariya :-D <3 <3 <3 <3 ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 05:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) re:TCG Card Bottom right of the card has the expansion code and the card number~ (example: the Tenma and Arthur card has IGS-10 and 008/024 written there, that means the full card code is IGS-10-008) --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:31, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Asking about Template Well... I'm sorry, but my answer is no other than a No. You see, I created that Template because I wanted to have one only for me. I'm always copied. Sorry, hope you understand. SnowyBoy❄ 19:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kidou and Sakuma You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 06:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey There Neopets21 10:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Nice to meet you too! ^.^